1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to static structure and, more particularly, to an ongoing process specially adapted for the lifetime storage of toxic and hazardous waste.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hazardous waste has been a product of urban society from its beginning. In the last few decades, however, the growth of chemical industries and the use of their products have increased the amount of wastes, and at the same time have increased the toxicity of some of these wastes. Recognition of the hazardous nature of these wastes has led many countries to impose severe restrictions on their storage and to introduce safety regulations which have significantly raised the costs for industry.
The implementation of many of these safety regulations often requires construction of an expensive facility for processing and storing toxic wastes. Even when expensive facilities are constructed, the possibilities of very long-term safe storage of toxic waste are limited, and these facilities often require extensive maintenance and supervision to remain effective and useful.
The most desirable sites for storing toxic waste are remote locations such as Third World or developing countries with vast remote area away from populated locations and natural resources. However, these sites also lack facilities and resources for the construction of safe storage facilities.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a design for a hazardous waste storage facility that would provide for the safe lifetime storage of hazardous wastes and would permit construction from materials readily at hand, even in remote locations.